Flight of the Azure Dragon
|kanji=青竜の飛行 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Souryuu no Hiko |literal english=Flight of the Azure Dragon Technique |english tv=Flying Dragon Technique |viz manga=Flying Dragon Jutsu |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Jikūkan Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Kazuma Aotsuchi |debut shippuden=No }} The Azure Dragon technique is a jutsu originally developed by Kazuo, and is currently being used by his son Kazuma. This jutsu allows one to psychically distort space in order to exchange one subject with another, meaning that the user of this jutsu is able to change places with an object or a person through means of teleportation. Because the user can trade places with any person or object, this makes the technique very useful for combat purposes, as the user can trade himself out of a disadvantageous situation, into an advantageous position, held by another person. It is often compared with the Body Replacement Technique, due to the common element of substitution, but the speed and range of the jutsu is far greater. In principle, this jutsu is similar to the Summoning Technique, as it revolves around manipulation of time and space rather than accelerated movement. While using this jutsu Kazuma is fast enough to avoid attacks at point blank range, and even if an opponent manages to make physical contact with him, Kazuma can still escape from their grasp by simply switching places with another object or person. Kazuma can also use this technique to teleport other people and objects, but the amount of people and objects he can teleport is very limited and also requires a greater amount of chakra than usual. In order to initiate the jutsu, Kazuma requires the use of special seals to mark an object or a person. One this is done, the user enters a dimensional space and instantly change places with the subject by transporting himself to the location of the seal. The user can mark the seal to a number of things, such as kunai, swords, trees, large rocks, as long as an object possesses the mark, if it doesn’t then the user cannot teleport himself to the desired location. The technique can sometimes create a slight noise, but that is not always the case. The user can also apply the special seal onto a person and switch places with the said person through this jutsu. The seals remain as long as the user wishes it to, but once it has served its purpose the user can then remove the mark from the object or person. Kazuma has also marked several of his kunai with the seal, as such he can switch places with his kunai and teleport to the location that his kunai is placed, he can also give one kunai to a person and can immediately teleport to that person at any time. Kazuo originally invented the technique but was unable to fully complete it due to his untimely death; it would later be completed by his son Kazuma. Apparently the jutsu was created based on the principles of the Flying Thunder God Technique, a space time ninjutsu once used by the legendary fourth hokage Minato Namikaze. It is because of this technique that Konoha came out victorious in a battle between Iwagakure and Konohagakure during the Third Great Shinobi World War. Using whatever information they had gained from the battle, Iwagakure forces began to research a means through which to produce a jutsu of similar caliber. Kazuo was finally able to create a jutsu with similar characteristics but it was also vastly different, although his variation of the Azure Dragon technique had significant flaws. Due to his early death many people had thought that the jutsu was lost, but his son through further research was able to complete his father’s space time ninjutsu.